Scooby Doo: Supernatural Force
'''Scooby Doo: Supernatural Force '''is an fighting game developed and published by the NetherRealm Studios and Cartoon Network Interactive. The game will released as the first game appear at the 50th Anniversary. Gameplay The gameplay elements of this game will be surelly have once the darker and tone, within Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects gameplay and also included the 3D-style of Mortal Kombat (Deadly Alliance, Deception and Armageddon). Characters * denotes a reimagined or different characters. Playable * Ape Man * Ben and Sarah Ravencroft * Black Knight * Blue Scarab* * C.H.A.R.L.E.S.* * Captain Cutler * Caveman * Chuckles and the Cotton Candy Glob* * Creeper * Daphne Blake * Demon Shadow* * Dr. Croacker * Elias Kingston* * Elsa Frankenstein * Ezrago Zomba* * Foor Es Starr, The Ice Demon Hunter* * Fred Jones * Gallus Rex* * Gator Ghoul * Ghost of Chef Pierre Ghoulash* * Headless Horseman* * Ironface* * Kry'ss Tuhl and Aambr* * Luna Ghost * Maldor the Malevolent * Miner 49'er* * Mistress Revolta* * Odaga Samedi the Witch Doctor * Phantasma Ectorga * Phantom Virus * Professor Huh? (Pre-Order) * Puppet Master * Redford Herrington* * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Sibella Dracula * Sred Avni* * Swamp Witch * Space Mutation* * Speculum Daemonium* * Tanis * Velma Dinkley * Voltz* * Were-Odactyl* * Winnie Talbot * Ximbulu * Zen Tuo the Demon Lord* Update * Agent 1 & 2 * Alice May * Amos Littlefield* * Arachne * Archie Barnes* * Baseball Specter * Butler 3000 * Cat Beast* * Char Gar Gothakon * Cicada Creature * Cliff Bride* * Crybaby Clown * Daemon of Salem * Dandy Highwayman * Dead Justice* * Dorsal Foot * Dreamweaver * El Bandito* * Fiend * Fish Creature * Frankencreep * Freak of Crystal Cove * Friar Serra* * Fright Hound * Gluten Demon * Gnome * Gold Monster * Graveyard Ghoul * Gremlin * Half-Beard * Hebediah Grim * Hex Girls * Hodag of Horror * Humongus Hammer * Humungonaut Brothers * Invisible Madman * Jester* * Junk * Kaniaku * Kriegstaffebot * Leland Brothers * Lord Infernicus * Madcap the Killer Clown * Madds Markson * Malachi Crunch * Mamba Wamba * Man-Crab * Melbourne O'Reilly * Minus * Moat Monster * Mutant Rabbit* * Obliteratrix * Phantom * Pharaoh Scamses * Phineus Phibes * Pizza O'Possum * Plant Monster * Prima Donna* * Que Horrifico * Rude Boy and the Ska-Tastics * Rufus Raucous * Scarecrow Robot* * Scarebear * Scrappy Doo * Slime Mutant * Sobek * Space Kook * Spectral Speedster * Spice * Stealin' Stan* * Sugar * Swamp Monster* * Tar Monster * Technomancer * The Scientist * Titanic Twist * Toxic Mutant * White Wizard * Wild Brood * Vampire Twins * Zatari Warrior* * Zombie Gladiator DLCs ^: Quest characters * Abominable Snowman * Asmodeus * Black Samurai * Captain Skunkbeard * Chupacabra * Eshu * Evil Masked Figure * Ghost of Cleopatra * Ghost of Dapper Jack Rogers * Ghost of the Baron * Glob and Glum * Goblin King * Green Dragon * Jeff the Killer^ * Lord Valdronya * Red Ghost * Sea Salt Sally * Señor Otero* * Skeleton Men * Slenderman^ * Wiki-Tiki * Woodenleg Wally * Woodsman * Yowie Yahoo NPCs * Albert Shaggleford * Brad Chiles * Carol * Cassidy Williams * Cosgood Creeps * Crim Greaper and Maches * Cuthbert Crawls * Del Chillman * Evil Entity (Unplayable Boss) * Fred Jones, Sr. * Gibby Norton * J.J. Hakimoto * Janet Nettles * Jonathan Jacobo * Judy Reeves * Laslow Ostwald * Lester * Madelyn Dinkley * Marcie Fleach * Minga Sherpa * Mistress Grimwood * Mr. B * Nova * Professor Pericles * Ricky Owens * Robi * Secret Six * Scooby-Dum